narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitori Ryou
Hitori Ryou (料一人, Ryou Hitori) is an assassin and mercenary for hire, belonging to no ninja village. Known as the Servant of Shadows and the True Shinobi, Hitori is a ninja who prefers to strike hard from the shadows and vanish when the damage as been dealt. He is mostly shrouded in mystery and many rumors prevade him. He is also a member of the group Seidou, which he honors greatly. Only his closest allies Saika Uzumaki and Haru Kiyomizu have ever seen his true face and lived. Background Hitori was born of two unknown parents who were native of Iwagakure, and was born with a different name. Both of the boy's parents had died during the time of the Shinobi World Wars. Due to the hard times brought upon the land in this era, there was little time and resources for the children orphaned in this great war. The boy was left alone on the street of Iwa, forced to fight in order to survive. It was around this time of need that the boy met a man named Osamu Ryou, who was a travelling monk. Osamu pitied the poor boy, and asked him what could be do to help. The boy told him that he wanted to forget the painful world around him. Osamu understood the boy's wishes and placed a genjutsu on him, making him forget the pain around him, yet kept the feeling of being alone in order to grow strong. Osamu renamed the boy as Hitori to further give point to the nature of being alone and allowed the boy to travel with him. After a few weeks of travelling, the pair eventually reached Kirigakure, where Osamu was one of the bodyguards of the Mizukage. Osamu explained that he was on a mission to Iwa and found Hitori, who appealed to him in some way. Over the next few years, the two lived a relatively peaceful life in Kiri. It was around this time that Osamu saw potential talent within Hitori, and urged him to join the ninja academy. Hitori refused however, saying that he wasn't interested in becoming a killing machine to be thrown away easily. Shortly after, Hitori started to develop seizures that flashed images of his parents' gruesome deaths. To help Hitori cope with the stressful seizures, Osamu often told the boy various legends he learned throughout his travels. The most interesting came from the Land of Fires, which was about a young, beautiful woman who was torn between love and duty. She also possessed a deadly artifact that could devour the souls of those she came across. She was eventually known as a lost soul trapped in a never-ending sea of carnage, looking for a life she lost long ago. These legends were interesting, but Hitori believed that they were just tall tales. However, Hitori and Osamu's quiet life stopped abruptly. One night, their house was ambushed was a group of hunter-nin wanting to kill Osamu for stealing S-ranked village secrets and selling them to Sunagakure. Hitori and Osamu managed to escape their house before it was destroyed, but they were cornered by the hunter-nin a few miles outside the village. Hitori helplessly watched as Osamu lost his left arm in a brutal battle that ensured. Hitori himself was left unscathed, as Osamu's determination drove him to keep the attackers at bay. After escaping the Land of Water, the two travellers eventually found in the Land of Rivers. It was there that Osamu subjected Hitori to severe beatings almost every day, some almost too extreme. If it wasn't for Osamu's formidable medical ninjutsu, Hitori would've died on multiple occaisons. Hitori often asked why Osamu attacked him as such, but the old man would never tell him. He contemplated leaving Osamu's care many times, but knew there was nowhere to go. He started to connect with the legend he heard a long time ago about the lost soul, realizing that they were both torn bewteen duty and following their heart. Around his 11th birthday, Hitori finally expressed to Osamu to becoming a ninja. Osamu told Hitori that he was too old to head to ninja academy now, and that trying would be a hindrance. Hitori was unwilling to relent however, and Osamu agreed to train him personally, to prevent being captured by hunter-nin and to strengthen him in the basics and more. During their training, he had to fight Osamu at full force every evening. At first, Hitori was easily leveled within seconds. After a few months, he could dodge Osamu for about a minute, and in a year he could fight back for five minutes, though he couldn't land a blow. By the time he was 15, Hitori could fight Osamu on even ground for almost a half-hour. All this time, Hitori learned how to blend in the shadows, strike hard and vanish, and become one with the wind around him. After turning 16, Osamu decided that it was time for Hitori to become his full fledged partner and explore the ninja world together. The two conducted many missions together and became well-known throughout the world. However, many nations started to fear that Hitori and Osamu would create a legion of mercenaries that would try to revolt against the systems of hidden villages. The five Great Hidden Villages joined together to create a hunting group that would track the two down and kill them. Hitori and Osamu encountered this great force in the Land of Whirlpools and a devastating battle began. In the end, Osamu lost his left leg, his right eye, and recieved other grevious wounds. Other than a few moderate lacerations and bruises, Hitori was in one piece. The two were forced to flee into the Land of Boulders hundreds of miles away under the cover of a massive explosion. This convinced the shinobi nations that the two were killed instantly. After reaching the Land of Boulders, Osamu knew that his life was reaching its end. It was then that Osamu told Hitori his true purpose for saving him all those years ago. He explained that Hitori was the perfect catalyst for a pupil who would follow his ideals. He said that kekkei genkai was haunting this world and the end of spiritual balance was near. He also explained that his beatings were to prepare the boy for the world of death that was around him to become ready for such a battle at any moment. He gave Hitori a scroll and told him that when he was most ready, he was to unseal the contents of the scroll. What was contained within was the key to achieving the true balance the world. He finally told Hitori to continue training and become the shinobi he could never be. Osamu died shortly after, leaving Hitori alone in the world once more. With only the knowledge that Osamu left him, Hitori left the Land of Boulders and began travelling throughout the world. Personality When Hitori was a child, he was a very outspoken and curious person. He also a person who enjoyed peaceful settings and enjoyed being with his parents. After his parents were killed during the war and he was adopted by Osamu, he became increasingly distant from others and grew very silent. He developed something close to Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome and suffered from hideous thoughts of his parents' deaths. When Osamu began to train Hitori, the boy began to calm down gradually. Eventually, his parents' deaths vanished from the foremost of his mind. As he grew into a man and eventually joined Seidou, Hitori is revealed as a new man. Hitori is mostly a reserved and quiet man, mostly saying no words to anyone. His silence and closed up nature gives him an advantage in spying missions. In fact, to most people, the only time he does speak is when he discussing mission details with those who hire him, and his voice is mostly distorted by a special jutsu. The only time he speaks without covering his true voice up is around his leader Saika Uzumaki. Hitori is a very secretive man, having a lot of goals on his mind. Most of his goals deal with the last request of his uncle, which is still currently unknown. Many call him a phantom or a golem who rarely displays his emotions to anyone. Outside this emotional barrier, he is actually depicted as a vengeful and ambitious man. He only show his emotions to Saika and continue to display professionalism to everyone else. Deeper inside him is a complusion for battle and blood. Due to the Tenkyou corrupting his body for a short time years before, Hitori and the weapon developed sort of a mental and spiritual bond. The bond is incomplete however, and it causes Hitori to go into states of mental degradation during intense mental stress. It also causes him to lash out at the largest chakra signal nearby, eager for worthy blood. Hitori has developed a special ninjutsu which keeps this behavior at bay, even though it merely holds the feelings off. Hitori and Tenkyou itself share a love/hate relationship. Even though the two help each out when needed and can have normal conversation, they both normally ignore one another. Tenkyou states that Hitori lacks the "drive" needed to wield its true power, while Hitori doesn't want to be the true master of a murderous tool. However, he shows a tender and caring side to those he swears to protect. During escort and bodyguard missions, he becomes incredibly protective of his clients and keeps an eye on them at all times. Even though some may say that he only acts that way due to the mission coming first, it is revealed that he also acts this way to repent for allowing his parents to die long ago. Appearance Hitori is a tall man with finely toned muscles and lightly tanned skin. His left arm is covered with slash scars, a result of a ill-fated attempt to pick Tenkyou up. He has heterochromia, with his left eye with normal white scalera and brown iris, while his right eye has black scalera and golden red iris. This is a result of Tenkyou shortly corrupting him. He has short, flowing black hair as well as an angular jawline, even though few people have ever seen his face. Hitori wears a black long-sleeved special fiber shirt with pants of the same color and fabric. The fabric is special as it allows air to flow around him and increase his speed and dexerity. His chest is fitted with a white and red custom-made breastplate and armguards. His pants also have shinguards of the same colors. On top of his shirt and breastplate, he wears a white flak jacket-like vest. He also wears a white sash around his waist. He is never seen without his black hooded cape which has the symbol of Seidou in red. He always wears the hood over his head to conceal his hair. Lastly, he hears a red and white mask with black lines, which even covers his eyes. The mask depicts a neutral face with large, angry red eyes. He also wears black gloves to protect from fingerprints. Every so often, Hitori could be wearing a forehead protector on his forehead. Due to his status as a spy, he has various headbands from many Hidden Villages, including at least one from Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. However, these headbands are only for completing the manipulation of villages in sake of his missions. The only headband he actually has feelings toward is the ones from Kusa. Most of the time, however, he opts to wear no forehead protector at all. Abilities Hitori is a very powerful shinobi, despite his lack of formal training in a ninja academy. Due to his training with Osamu and his battles against various powerful opponents, Hitori reaches the level of a A-ranked shinobi and can easily go on par with jōnin and some ANBU. Despite this, he prefers to fight from the shadows, eliminating enemies with precise and quick attacks. His espionage skills suit him best for spying and assassination techniques, even though he is great at direct combat too. Taijutsu Learning how to fight from Osamu himself, Hitori is an adept user to taijutsu. Even though he isn't a taijutsu master, he can hold himself during fierce battles with taijutsu experts and he has knowledge on tendons, pressure points, and vital points of the body. His expertise enables him to cripple the most fortified fighter in a few blows. He is also an incredible grappler, enabling him to get a hold of his opponents and deal massive damage. Kenjutsu Hitori is well-versed in kenjutsu and is considered a master of various weapons, the foremost being his katana and wakazashi. His skill with a sword enable him to counter various attacks and counterattack in a split second. Along with his Wind Release, he can extend the range of his weapons and therefore increase the destructive power of his attacks. His mastery was confirmed when he once sliced the tops of trees off in a kilometer radius with one blade of wind from his fingertips, though it greatly exhausted him. Hitori is the wielder of Tenkyou, one of the Three Lost Weapons of the Era of Warring States. With this weapon in hand, Hitori becomes a flurry of blades connected by a long barbed chain. With his wind nature, he can also generate blades of wind that whip around him rapidly, levelling anything that comes in contact with them. It can also deal multiple attacks in one strike using natural energy. However, this weapon has dangerous aftereffects that lead Hitori to hardly use the weapon unless he absolutely has to. Ninjutsu Summoning Jutsu Nature Transformation Hitori has an affinity to Wind Release ninjutsu. With this element, he is able to move at rapidly high speeds, create powerful concussive bursts of air, and weave blades of air that can cleave boulders in two. His skill in Wind Release enables him to generate air out of his mouth and manipulate air currents and make them stronger. This element enables him to become a whispering wind, which helps in his missions. He also managed to master Yang Release techniques, which energizes his body and create defensive techniques that have incredible durability. Fuinjutsu Stats Trivia